1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel tank, and more particularly to a portable fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable fuel tanks may be used to fill the fixed fuel tanks of oversized agricultural machinery, such as a tractor. Or, on a long trip, a portable fuel tank may be filled with fuel, and placed in a vehicle so as to serve as a spare fuel tank. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional portable fuel tank 1 includes a tank wall 11, a fuel-storing chamber 12 defined by the tank wall 11, and a cap 13. The tank wall 11 is formed with a fuel-feeding port 111. The cap 13 is mounted threadedly to the tank wall 11 for covering the fuel-feeding port 111. When it is desired to unload fuel from the fuel-storing chamber 12, the fuel tank 1 is tilted such that the fuel-feeding port 111 is located at a lower end portion of the fuel tank 1. Because of the tilted position of the fuel tank 1, however, it is difficult to align the fuel-feeding port 111 with a fuel inlet in a fixed fuel tank of the machine to be filled with fuel.